¡Este cuerpo no es mio!
by Integra Hellsing 55
Summary: Milo queda convertido en CHICA ahora debe enfrentarse a los problemas por los que pasa una MUJER. Si no encuentra una solucion se qedara asi para siempre y los DORADOS son un RELAJO con el.
1. Chapter 1

ESTE CUERPO NO ES MIO

Por Ruby Heidern de Escorpio

Es un día radiante donde se puede escuchar a los pájaros cantar y se ve a las rosas florecer. En este se aprecia un país como Grecia; bella nación que muestra su arquitectura antigua y como ejemplo de esta el Santuario dedicado a la diosa Atenea.

Desde lejos se observa a una dulce viejecita con canasta en mano quien iba caminando en dirección al Santuario. Cuando por fin llego a su destino amablemente saludo al guardia que estaba en la entrada.

-¡Buenos días joven!

-¡Buenos días abuela¡, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

-Vera, provengo de la casa del abuelo en Rodorio y bueno yo quiero ofrecer mis postres aquí .

-Está bien, puede pasar.

Antes de que la viejecita entrara saco un pastelillo de su canasta y se lo dio al guardia en muestra de agradecimiento por dejarla pasar.

_**-**_Muchas gracias joven.

-Gracias a usted abuela.

La anciana subió las escaleras y al llegar a cada templo hacia una pequeña parada para ofrecer sus productos. Los Santos de los primeros siete templos no se negaron en comprar un postre, incluyendo a los gemelos y Mascara ya que les pareció conmovedora la dulce viejecita, ademas dichos postres eran deliciosos. Pero todo cambiaria repentinamente para la dulce ancianita ya que en el octavo templo tendría que lidiar con un hombre _"algo" _difícil. Esta toco la puerta y espero a que alguien la abriera.

Este no abrió al primer toque asi que lo intento una vez más y no obtuvo éxito alguno. La abuelita era muy persistente, asi que volvió a tocar; esta vez abrió la puerta un hombre de cabello azul que a decir verdad era muy atractivo y que notoriamente se veía agotado.

-Buenos días joven.

-Buenas ¿qué se le ofrece? -pronunciaba el chico bostezando.

-Vengo ofreciendo postres de templo en templo y con las ganancias compraremos un techo en la casa del abuelo ya que en invierno hace mucho frio.

-Sabe me encantaría poder comprar algunos postres, pero lamentablemente me quede sin plata. ¡Vuelva después!.

Asi Milo cerró la puerta y lentamente se tiro al sofá ya que la borrachera que se había puesto un día antes lo había dejado con una enorme jaqueca, pero a la anciana no le gusta recibir un no por respuesta asi que nuevamente toco la puerta.

-Espere, le ofreceré un muestra gratis asi podrá ver la calidad del producto.

-Está bien.

La anciana saco un pastelito y se entrego a Milo quien inmediatamente lo probó y al parecer le había encantado. Lamentablemente la anciana no sabía que en verdad el chico no tenía dinero.

-Y bien ¿se animara a comprar?

-Me encantaría, realmente estan deliciosos pero como le dije antes se me acabo la plata. ¡Regrese mañana!.

Dicho esto el Santo del octavo templo cerró la puerta y esta vez se quedo profundamente dormido en el sofá. Mientras la anciana solo se quedo en shock ante tal negativa.

-¡Tipo tacaño pero ya verás!.

Esta vez comenzó a pronunciar un conjuro bastante raro y dejo un polvo regado en su puerta antes de irse mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

-Mañana serás otro, digo OTRA querido.

Asi las horas pasaron volando hasta llegar el anochecer. Milo se levanto perezosamente a comer algo mientras recordaba a la anciana que había visto en la mañana.

-Vaya que era persistente, lamentablemente no tenia plata. Otro día será.

Esta vez fue hasta su habitación y se dispuso a dormir toda la noche.

Ya en la mañana los rayos del sol atravesaban la ventana y estos tocaban la delicada piel de una chica bastante hermosa. Esta se paro y fue rápidamente al baño para calmar sus _"necesidades"._

Pero al darse cuenta de que no orinaba de una manera normal se alarmo, fue entonces que busco desesperadamente su _"miembro"_.

-DONDE ESTA MI …..

Rápidamente se miro al espejo y quedo paralizado, no podía creer lo que veía asi que se dio un par de golpes en la cara y efectivamente no era un sueño.

-¡Hay no, QUE ME PASO! –decía mientras se observaba más detenidamente y tocaba sus pechos.

-¿Qué demonios hago? No puedo salir asi. ¡Ya se!.

Desesperadamente tomo su celular y marco el número de su mejor amigo.

-Vamos Camus, contesta ¡MALDITASEA!.

-Hola ¿Quién habla? –musitaba el chico francés al contestar su teléfono.

-Camus amigo, soy yo Milo por favor ven deprisa estoy desesperado.

El chico francés ya no pudo responder a las suplicas de su amigo ya que la llamada se había cortado, entonces se preocupo y fue rápidamente hasta el octavo templo.

-¡Camus, no cuelgues!.

Al llegar Camus hasta donde Milo, lo busco rápidamente pero se encontró con un chica de cabello azul; de una belleza extraordinaria y que traía puesta la pijama de su mejor amigo.

-¿Quién eres?.

-Soy MILO.

-¡Milo esto no es divertido sal donde quiera que estés!.

-¡SOY YO EN ESTE HORRIBLE CUERPO! –pronuncio la chica con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Debes ser alguna de las aventuras de Milo, asi que si no te importa me largo –al decir esto el francés se disponía a salir, pero la chica lo sujeto del pie.

-¡Que te pasa dejame!.

-¡Soy yo! ¿POR QUE NO ME CREES?.

-Porque es absurdo, ¡YA QUITATE!.

-¡Te lo demostrare!.

Asi la chica sacaba de su dedo índice un aguijón rojo y este saco un destello carmesí que viajo directamente al brazo de Camus hiriéndolo levemente.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Quién demonios eres?.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE SOY YO, COMPRUEBALO TU MISMO!.

-Está bien responde ¿Quién es tu novia?.

-Shaina amazona de plata.

-¿Cuál es el verdadero nombre de Mascara?.

-Angelo.

-Y la ultima, ¿es cierto que cuando éramos niños tú rompiste mi figura de acción de DARTH VADER?

-SI CAMUSITO YO FUI, PERDONAME, AHORA ¿YA ME CREES QUE ESTE EN ESTE CUERPO? –respondió sollozante.

-¿Qué te paso?

-No lo sé, cuando desperté ya estaba asi.

-Debemos pensar en algo rápido, hay que decírselo a los demás.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Si me ven asi se asustaran!.

-No hay de otra asi que cámbiate.

La chica se cambio tomando una muda de ropa, en estos casos era muy eficiente que su novia dejara algo de ropa en su closet.

-¿Es ropa de Shaina?.

-Si, después de todo si me sirvió que dejara algo de ropa aquí.

-Ahora vamos al salón del Patriarca.

Ambos se dirigieron hasta el gran salón pero al llegar se encontraron con el resto de la elite dorada y con la diosa Atena.

-¡Camus es muy bonita tu novia! –dijo el Patriarca complacido.

-¡Cierto eres muy linda niña! ¿Eres pariente de Camus? –se apresuro Afrodita quien tomaba un mechón de cabello de la chica.

-Si Camus no funciona, llámame ¿si? –musitaba Aioria pero este se doblo por el golpe que la chica le había puesto.

-Patriarca ella no es mi novia, ni pariente mía –se apresuro a aclarar el chico Acuario.

-¿Quién es? –se escucho la voz de Atena ahora preguntando.

-Soy MILO –musitaba la chica.

-¡¿QUE? –dijeron al unisonó.

-Efectivamente, es Milo atrapado en un cuerpo de chica –dijo Camus.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Todos se quedaron atónitos ya que en verdad era difícil de creer que su compañero el guerrero de la casa de Escorpio estaba convertido en una mujer. Y mas Aioria ya que pretendía invitarlo a salir.

-¿Es Milo? Qué horror y yo que pensaba invitarlo a salir –reflexionaba Aioria con una cara de vomito.

-¡Cállate gato!, ni quien quiera salir contigo, ademas para ser mujer estoy mejor que Marín –Milo repetía tan orgulloso demostrando sus atributos.

-¡Ahora si te pasaste Milo!

-Ahora que soy una chica puedo ir y decirle a Marín que me invitaste a salir.

-¡No te atrevas!

-¡Claro que puedo! Ademas no te va a creer.

-Aioria será mejor que no lo provoques si no quieres que Marín te deje.

-Está bien Mu.

-Milo contrólate y cuéntanos que te paso –musito paciente Atena.

-¡Ni idea, cuando desperté ya estaba asi si mi señora!

-¿Se puede solucionar esto Shion?

-Esto es malo Athena, ahora que recuerdo solo había una persona que podía hacer esta clase de hechizos.

-Cierto, esa persona era una hechicera muy poderosa y ademas fue uno de los amores de Shion –comentaba Docko burlonamente.

-¿Eso es cierto Patriarca?

-Asi es Camus, se llamaba Caglio y era muy hermosa, ella debe seguir viva asi que tenemos que encontrarla. La última vez que hizo ese hechizo todo salió mal ya que no le dio la solución al pobre hombre y al pasar 3 días se quedo asi para siempre.

-¡No diga eso Patriarca, no me quiero quedar asi!

-Y hablando de eso ¿qué le dirás a Shaina?

-No lo sé, pero será mejor no decirle nada, no sé como vaya a tomar esto. ¡Que dirá cuando se entere de que ahora soy una chica!

Entonces Mascara comenzó a pensar en una idea que sin duda le salvaría el pellejo al Escorpión.

-Diremos que Atena te encomendó una misión en Australia y que tu _"hermana gemela"_ vino de visita.

-¡Eso es magnífico! –musito complacida la diosa.

-Y tu nombre será _"Mia" _¿de acuerdo? –esta vez tomo la palabra Camus.

-¡De acuerdo! –contestaron al unisonó los santos.

-¡Vamos de compras Milo!

-Pero Atena ¿Por qué debo ir de compras?

-Mientras estés en ese estado debes vestir como chica.

Asi Milo y Atena salieron de compras al centro comercial que se encontraba en Rodorio, mientras la elite dorada se dirigía a sus respectivos templos.

-¡Hola Camus! –saludo la amazona de Oficuo.

-¡Shaina que sorpresa! –contesto un Camus nervioso.

-¿Has visto a Milo? Hace un rato que lo busco y no lo encuentro.

-Milo fue a una misión en Australia, por lo visto regresara en una semana.

-Ni siquiera se despidió de mí.

-No estés triste, Atena lo mando urgentemente por eso no se pudo despedir.

En el centro comercial todo era divertido al menos para Atena ya que Milo se aburría fácilmente.

-¡Entremos a esa tienda!

-Estoy aburrido ¿ya nos podemos ir?

-Debo comprarte ropa, no puedes vestirte de esa forma –reprendió la diosa al ver que Milo vestía como una amazona.

Al momento de entrar a la tienda vieron vestidos muy bonitos y ademas costosos. Saori en verdad estaba maravillada.

-¿En que la puedo ayudar? –pregunto amablemente un empleado.

-Me podría mostrar ese vestido de allá.

-Si en un momento, tome asiento por favor.

Unos minutos después se podía ver a Milo con un bonito vestido azul y a Saori con uno violeta.

-Veo que le quedo muy bien señorita –decía el empleado.

-¡Te quedo muy bien Milo!

Saori realmente estaba complacida aunque el empleado estaba confundido pues era bien sabido que Milo era nombre para varón.

-Bien nos lo llevamos, cárguelo a la tarjeta.

-Si señorita.

De vuelta al Santuario…

-Ja, gato tonto y pensar que ibas a invitar a Milo a salir –Mascara se burlaba libremente del chico de Leo.

-Pero debes admitir que se convirtió en una chica linda –Afrodita mencionaba mientras todos le lanzaban una mirada de extrañeza.

-¿Qué? Acaso dije algo malo?

-Hay Afro a veces eres tan raro que me sorprende ser tu amigo –negaba con la cabeza Mascara.

-Vi a Shaina y me pregunto por él.

-¿Qué le dijiste Camus?

-Tranquilo Saga, me creyó todo.

Inesperadamente llego Marín, que para su desgracia escucho toda la charla.

-¿Cuándo llegaste Marincita?

-Escuche todo Aiora ¿es cierto que Milo se convirtió en chica?

-Asi es.

-¿Y Shaina sabe de esto?

-No, solo le dijimos que Milo había salido a cumplir una misión en Australia.

-Deberían decirle la verdad.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Lo podría tomar muy mal.

-¡Marín no digas nada! –comentaron los dorados al unisonó.

-Lo prometo ¿y dónde está él o ella?

-Salió de compas con Atena.

En Rodorio …

-Déjame ayudarte con eso linda –hablaba un chico bien parecido que coqueteaba con Milo.

-¡No!

-Vamos linda, eso es muy pesado para ti –esta vez le quitaba las bolsas de la mano.

-¡Ya te dije que no!

-Cuando te enojas eres más sexy.

-¡Lárgate! –Milo se enojo tanto que lanzo 3 agujas escarlatas al chico, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

-¡Milo … quiero decir Mía, que has hecho! –corría Saori con un frappe en manos.

-Ese tipo se quería propasar con migo y le di su merecido –musitaba indignado.

-Milo si sigues haciendo eso todos notaran que no eres una persona _"normal"._

-¿Se está burlando de mi condición?

-Lo siento yo me refería a tus habilidades.

-¡Cielos no pueden ver a una chica porque ya se la quieren llevar a la cama!

-Presiento que esto va a ser una Odisea.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

En esa salida el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido para Saori aunque para nuestro querido Santo de Escorpio fue una _"tortura"._

_-_No crees que son demasiadas cosas –pronuncio seriamente el Santo de Escorpio.

-¡Por supuesto que no, ademas debes estar presentable!

-¡Súbanse preciosas! –grito desde un convertible un chico pelirrojo bastante apuesto.

-No, gracias –musito Saori.

-Vamos linduras, ademas esas bolsas son muy pesadas –continuo otro chico que estaba en el auto.

Estos rápidamente bajaron del auto y nuevamente intentaron persuadir a las chicas.

-¿Entonces? –pregunto pícaro el pelirrojo.

-¿Entonces qué? –sentenciaba Milo con una cara de fastidio.

-¿Les gustaría salir con nosotros? –siguió el otro.

-De verdad no podemos, pero gracias de todos modos –rápidamente Saori tomo de la mano a Milo para irse ya que verdaderamente se estaban poniendo insoportables.

-¡Demonios, ya vámonos juro que si vuelvo a ver a otro acosador ahora si utilizare _"Antares"!_

-Está bien, nadie debe saber que tienes otro tipo de _"habilidades"_

Rápidamente llego la luna y obscureció toda la ciudad, entonces las chicas decidieron regresar al Santuario.

-¿Por qué tardaron mi señora?

-Lo siento Shion, de verdad el tiempo se paso volando. Milo aquí tienes tus cosas; ahora si me disculpan debo irme estoy un poco agotada –asi Saori salió del templo del Patriarca para dirigirse a su Cámara.

-¡Descanse mi señora!

-¿Recuerdan que hoy tenemos una partida de cartas en la casa de Escorpio? –Kanon pregunto al resto de la orden.

-¡Es cierto, lo había olvidado por completo! –se excusaba Milo.

-¡Que esperamos a la casa de Escorpio! –continuo Mascara.

Asi todos llegaron hasta el templo de Milo excepto Shion ya que tenía algo que hacer.

-Esperen voy a quitarme este horrible vestido, mientras saquen las sodas y la botana – Milo se dirigía hacia su recamara.

Después de que Milo se pusiera su pijama todos comenzaron con la partida.

-¡Aioros saca las cervezas! –grito la orden al unisonó, ya que el arquero estaba cerca de la nevera.

Unas horas después se podía ver a un muy sonriente Shaka con un monton de fichas de colores bajo su poder.

-¡Joder, ya se me acabo el dinero! –Shura seguía maldiciendo su horrible suerte.

-¡Ya no vuelvo a jugar! –arrepentido estaba Aldebaran.

-¡Maldito Buda eres un tramposo! –al igual que sus demás compañeros Mascara también refunfuñaba.

-Dejen de molestar y sean buenos perdedores –musito Shaka con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Vamos hay que alegrar esta noche ¡usemos tu viejo karaoke Milo! –feliz sugirió Afrodita.

-¡Que cante Camusirijillo! –Milo sugirió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡No! –contesto la orden al unisonó.

-¡Mierda, Camus no, la ultima vez reventó con su voz todos los espejos!

-¡Cállate gato pulgoso, es que no sabes apreciar mi "_bella"_ voz! –grito con enojo el Santo de Acuario.

-Debemos elegir seriamente a quien cantara –decidido alzo la voz el gran Mu.

Unos cinco minutos más tarde se podía ver a los Santos jugando _"piedra, papel o tijera" _para ver quien cantaría.

-¡Perfecto ahora tendremos que escuchar a Afro! –decía con sarcasmo Docko.

-¡_Y me solté el cabello me vestí de reina me puse tacones me pinte y era bella! _– muy alegre cantaba a todo pulmón el caballero de Picis, mientras todos tenían una cara de extrañeza ya que ver a su compañero de armas de esa manera era perturbador.

-¡Ya basta, esa canción esta horrible que cante alguien más! –asi Saga acabo con la tortura de sus amigos.

-¡Buuu, ya bájate! –todos los santos comenzaron a abuchear a Afro.

-¡Ustedes que saben de música! –asi el Santo de Picis se bajo de la mesa con una cara de enojo.

-¡Canta tu Buda! –al parecer Mascara no se cansaba de fastidiar a Shaka.

Sin más remedio Shaka se subió a la mesa y pidió la ayuda de Mu para que le acompañara tocando el piano.

_-Imagine all the people, living for today... Imagine there's no countries It isn't hard to do  
>Nothing to kill or die for and no religion too imagine all the people living life in peace...<em>

-Cielos esto es tan … -asi Aldebaran comenzó a llorar ya que aquella canción de verdad le hacía tocar fondo, pero no solo el también el resto de la elite lo imito.

-¡Conmovedor! –decía Camus mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos.

-¡Es el turno de Mía!

-¡Maldito clon, me las pagaras!

-¡Los chicos buenos nunca morimos! –radiante Kanon mostraba la mejor de sus sonrisas, claro con algo de cinismo.

_-__And the rain fell down on the cold hard ground and the phone kept ringing and we made sweet love…_

-A pesar de que tu voz cambio todavía te sale bien esa canción –musitaba Camus.

-¡Como no la va a cantar bien si es fanático de The Rolling Stones! –comentaba Shura mientras mostraba a todos un poster de la banda, que por cierto había sacado de la habitación de Milo.

La noche se paso muy rápido y los Santos Dorados se dirigieron a sus templos; sin embargo Milo se sentía melancólico y Camus decidió acompañarlo durante un rato.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-Me deprime estar asi.

-Esto se arreglara bicho.

-¡Que le voy a decir a mi Shaina; ademas es horrible estar asi, hoy una bola de babosos intentaron ligarme, tuve que ponerme un ridículo vestido. Maldita sea y para colmo también tengo menstruación!

Este dejo caer unas pesadas lagrimas de sus ojos que mostraban una cara llena de tristeza, su amigo solo se limito a darle un abrazo.

-¡Se optimista mañana pensaremos en algo!

Al día siguiente se podía ver entrar a la amazona de Oficuo al Templo del Escorpión Celeste, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a una chica dormida en el sofá.

-¡¿Tu quién demonios eres?

-Yo, yo soy Mía.

-¡Milo eres un maldito mentiroso, sal de donde quiera que estés!

-¡Cálmate Shaina!

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Bueno … es que yo … yo soy la hermana de Milo.

-Debes ser su amante, sabía que no debía confiar en él.

-¡Deberás soy su hermana y si no me crees mira! –asi comenzó a crecer un aguijón rojo de el dedo de la chica.

La amazona al ver esto se quedo paralizada y comenzó a hacer deducciones.

-Ahora que te veo bien eres muy parecida a Milo, esos ojos, ese cabello, mmm. Si realmente eres su hermana porque él nunca me lo dijo, ademas donde te habías metido.

-Yo, … estuve en la isla Milos y ahora … sentí la necesidad de buscarlo.

-¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

-Mía.

-¿Cuál es el mayor secreto de tu _"hermano"?_

-¡Que dices!

-Si realmente eres su hermana debes contestarme.

-¡Esta bien, su mayor secreto es que ama mas a Pimpinela que a los The Rolling Stones; aunque ese grupo se haya separado hace años!

-Aun me cuesta trabajo creerte…

Pero fue interrumpida al escuchar la voz del Caballero de Acuario.

-Realmente es su hermana Shaina, vino de visita y como no encontró a Milo decidió quedarse unos días en el Santuario.

-¡Camus! –dijeron al unisonó.

-¿Es cierto lo que dices? –pregunto la cobra.

-Afirmativo.

-¡Por favor discúlpame, es solo que a veces soy algo celosa!

-No te preocupes, yo lo entiendo. Debes querer mucho a mi hermano.

-Bueno solamente venia a ver si se te ofrecía algo Mía, asi que me voy. ¡Hasta luego! –dicho esto Camus se retiro.

-De verdad discúlpame Mía, ¿te gustaría desayunar conmigo y con las demás amazonas?

-Me encantaría, ¿puedo darte un abrazo?

-Claro.

Asi Mía abrazo con cariño a Shaina y esta sitio un escalofrió ya que su _"cuñada"_ le recordaba mucho a Milo.

-Eres muy bonita Mia, ¿tienes novio?

-No estoy interesada en ningún hombre.

-Harías bonita pareja con Camus ¿no lo crees?

-¡Por supuesto que no, el solo es un amigo! –grito Mia con una cara de asco al escuchar tales palabras.

-Discúlpame si te ofendí, es que me pareció ver química entre ustedes.

-Solo somos amigos, ademas yo estoy enamorado … digo enamorada de otra persona.

-Bien entonces que no se hable más del tema y vallamos donde el desayuno ¿te parece? –dijo mostrando quitándose la máscara y mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-¡Esta bien!


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

-¡¿Quién es Shaina? –preguntaron las amazonas al ver a la acompañante de Marín.

-Ella es la hermana de Milo y su nombre es Mía.

-¡Mucho gusto! –amablemente respondía Milo.

-No sabía que Milo tuviese una hermana –comentaba June tomando una taza de té.

-Son muy parecidos, creo si fueses hombre serias como Milo –seguía Geist.

-¡Que cosas dices! –asi Milo se ponía rojo como un tomate mientras pensaba –_¡Demonios, podrían descubrirme! _

En ese instante se abrió la puerta y se vi la figura de la amazona de Águila.

-Disculpen el retraso.

-Marín te presento a Mia, ella es la hermana de Milo.

-Si Shaina, ya lo sabía –decía Marín un poco extraña.

-¿Cómo que ya lo sabías? –preguntaba June con unos ojos más grandes que platos.

-¿Aioria te dijo?

-No Gesit, de hecho fue Camus.

En ese preciso instante entro a la cabaña el Caballero de Acuario.

-Y hablando del rey de roma –silbaba como típica niña inocente June.

-Perdón por molestarlas, pero necesito hablar urgentemente con Mía.

-¡Ahora vuelvo chicas!

Sin más Milo y Camus salieron un rato para tratar algunos asuntos.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí Camus?

-Digamos que lo adivine, por cierto la señorita Atena me pidió que te entregara esto –lentamente Camus le mostro a Milo un collar con un rubí al centro.

-¿Para que un collar?

-No lo sé, no me dijo. Ahora cállate y tómalo.

-Está bien, ¿nos vemos al rato?

-Claro.

-De acuerdo.

Una vez que Camus partió las amazonas salieron rápidamente de la cabaña ya que les había intrigado la charla de estos dos.

-¡Qué bonito collar Mía! –dulcemente June acariciaba aquel collar.

-¡Que romántico, Camus fue muy dulce al obsequiártelo! –Geist estaba maravillada y parecía tener corazones en los ojos.

-Deberías considerar a Camus, es un buen partido Mía –proponía la cobra mientras se limaba las uñas.

-Shaina tiene razón, es guapo, francés y es un Santo de Oro ¿Qué más puedes pedir Mía? –comentaba Gesit anotando todas las características de Camus en un cuaderno.

-Camus es solo un amigo y este collar es un regalo de la señorita Atena.

En el Santuario…

-¿Dónde vas Shion? –preguntaba el Santo de Libra al ver una maleta con un sinfín de libros raros.

-Voy a buscar a Caglio.

-Pero si no la has visto desde la última guerra santa ¿Dónde piensas buscarla?

-No lo sé Docko, pero juro que la buscare. En nuestra despedida ella me obsequio un anillo igual al suyo, pienso que emanando un poco de mí cosmo podre encontrarla.

-Ojala asi sea, no queremos que Milo se quede asi para siempre.

Después de la charla, Shion partió en busca de la que una vez fue su amor.

-¡Ojala pueda encontrarte Caglio! –pensaba para si mismo Shion.

Con las amazonas…

-¡Que les parece si tenemos una sesión relajante!

-De acuerdo, Mía y Marín pueden ir por un poco agua –proponía Gesit.

Al salir de la cabaña las chicas tomaron un balde y tomaron agua del pozo pero algo inquieto a Milo.

-¿Por qué me miras asi Marin?

-Ya lo sé todo Milo, descuida no diré ni una sola palabra.

-¡Ese gato pulgoso debió decirte!

-De hecho…

FLASHBACK

-¿Cuándo llegaste Marincita?

-Escuche todo Aiora ¿es cierto que Milo se convirtió en chica?

-Asi es.

-¿Y Shaina sabe de esto?

-No, solo le dijimos que Milo había salido a cumplir una misión en Australia.

-Deberían decirle la verdad.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Lo podría tomar muy mal.

-¡Marín no digas nada! –comentaron los dorados al unisonó.

-Lo prometo ¿y dónde está él o ella?

-Salió de compas con Atena.

FIN FLASHBACK

-¡Rayos ni siquiera pueden ser discretos!

-No te preocupes ya verás que en pocos días volverás a ser tu mismo.

-Eso quisiera, hay que apresurarnos deben estar preocupadas.

-Tardaron demasiado chicas –reprocho Gesit.

-Lo sentimos –respondieron al unisonó.

-¡Ahora hay que preparar el sauna! –seguía June.

Dentro del sauna se podía ver a las chicas bastante relajadas y hablando de cosas sin importancia.

-No sabía que las amazonas tuvieran sauna.

-Es un secreto Mía, nadie debe saberlo.

-De acuerdo Marín –musitaba Milo quien sonreía maliciosamente mientras pensaba – _"esto deben saberlo los chicos"_

-¡Shura es tan lindo!

-Vamos Gesit, no es para tanto. Todas aquí sabemos que mi Shun es aun más lindo.

-¡Estan mal, Aioria es un tigre! –dijo Marín con un aire de lujuria.

-¡Amo profundamente a Milo!

-No pensé que amaras tanto a mi hermano Shaina –respondió Milo al escuchar aquellas palabras llenas de amor por parte de la amazona.

-¡Que si lo ama, lo adora! –pronunciaron al unisonó las amazonas.

-Al principio creí que solamente estaba jugando con migo, pero luego me demostró lo contrario –musitaba Shaina suspirando. En ese momento se escucharon las campanadas del reloj.

-¡Cielos ya es tarde debo irme!

-¡Adiós Mía! –dijeron las amazonas.

Al caer el atardecer Milo se dirigió hacia el Templo de Acuario como lo había prometido y pensando en todo lo que había dicho Shaina.

-Ya te habías tardado –comento Camus cruzado de brazos.

-Lo siento, estaba muy entretenido en el sauna, ademas ahora que lo pienso las faldas son cómodas.

-No vuelvas a repetir eso, se escucho gay ¿de qué sauna estás hablando?

-Las amazonas tiene una sauna secreto y… -pero el Santo de Escorpio no pudo terminar ya que sintió un gran dolor en el abdomen.

-¿Milo estas bien?

-¡Ahora vuelvo! –Milo corrió tan rápido como pudo al baño.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡Mierda! –grito casi causándole un paro cardiaco a Camus.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Puedes traerme unos tampones? –al pronunciar dichas palabras este se fue de espaldas.

-¡Oye bicho que insinúas que mi casa es una farmacia!

-¡Por favor los necesito, si estuvieras en mi situación te ayudaría!

-De acuerdo, no te muevas de aquí.

-¡Claro como si pudiera salir con sangre en el vestido!

De esta manera Camus salió al supermercado más cercano a toda velocidad a comprar el encardo de su amigo.

-Veamos naturela, kotex, saba –musitaba mientras tomaba los tres paquetes -¿Cuál le servirá?

-Si me lo permite puede llevarle kotex señor –decía una empleada acomodando cajas.

-¿Usted cree?

-Por supuesto, ¿son para su novia? –preguntaba coquetamente la empleada.

-¡No, no, son para… mi hermana, si eso! –respondía sonrosado.

-Estas te servirán, ¿llámame? –asi picara le guiño el ojo y se fue.

-¡Ese tipo es un depravado! –grito a toda potencia una ancianita al ver a Camus con tampones en manos.

-No, se equivoca son para mi hermana.

¡Si como no, al ataque! –de entre los pasillos salieron otras cuatro ancianitas y con sus bolsos empezaron a golpear a Camus por todos lados.

-¡Ya les dije que no soy ningún pervertido! –Sentencio Camus soltando su polvo de diamantes contra las ancianitas -¡Ni crean que me detendré porque son ancianas!

-¡Ayuda ese loco nos quiere secuestrar! –grito una de las ancianas al policía.

-¡Con que metiéndote con las ancianitas eh! –y nuevamente Camus fue golpeado esta vez por los policías.

Al pasar toda esta odisea Camus regreso todo golpeado a su templo y con los tampones.

-¡Esta me la pagaras Milo, jamás vuelvo a ir a ese supermercado! –dicho esto Camus se encerró en su habitación arrojándole los tampones a Milo.

-¡¿Y a este que le pico?


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Shion partió, en busca de la que una vez fue su amor, Caglio. Desde la última Guerra Santa el no supo mas de ella, sin embargo confiaba plenamente en que la encontraría.

Mientras pensaba en ella, de una manera extraña sintió por unos leves instantes su cosmos. Esa sensación lo condujo hasta un bosque; tal era su desesperación que no se percato de la presencia de un animal ponzoñoso que lo pico. Sin previo aviso se desmayo.

Templo de Acuario…

-Vamos Camusirijillo, no es para tanto –decía Milo mientras ponía un bistec congelado en el ojo del Santo de Acuario.

-¡Aleja eso de mi cara bicho! –reprendió severamente a Milo tirando al piso el bistec.

-No pudo haber sido tan malo, ademas eran solo ancianas.

-¡Estaban locas, tenían una fuerza física increíble a comparación de su edad!

FLASHBACK

-¡Ese tipo es un depravado! –grito a toda potencia una ancianita al ver a Camus con tampones en manos.

-No, se equivocan, son para mi hermana.

¡Si como no, al ataque! –de entre los pasillos salieron otras cuatro ancianitas y con sus bolsos empezaron a golpear a Camus por todos lados.

-¡Ya les dije que no soy ningún pervertido! –sentenció Camus soltando su polvo de diamantes contra las ancianas -¡Ni crean que me detendré porque son ancianas!

-¡Ayuda ese loco nos quiere secuestrar! –grito una de las ancianas al policía.

-¡Con que metiéndote con las ancianas eh! –y nuevamente Camus fue golpeado esta vez por los policías.

FIN FLASHBACK

-¡Qué vergüenza un Santo de Oro golpeado por ancianas! –discretamente Milo movía su cabeza en modo de negación.

-Mejor cállate, es la última vez que te hago un favor Milo.

-Te regresare el favor, ya deja de quejarte.

En Rodorio…

Lentamente Shion se incorporaba, ya que la picadura de ese insecto lo había dejado muy débil. Ademas se encontraba en una estancia para ancianos.

-¿Qué me paso? –decía tocándose la cabeza.

-Vaya al fin despertaste –murmuro una mujer de edad avanzada que salía de entre las sombras.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Estas en la Casa del Abuelo.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-Te encontré en el bosque mientras recolectaba leña. Al parecer algo te pico por eso te desmayaste.

-Debo irme, gracias por su ayuda.

-El veneno de ese animal es muy potente, aun no estás bien; estas ardiendo en fiebre –concluía la mujer mientras ponía su mano en la frente de Shion.

-De acuerdo, mañana por la mañana me iré.

La anciana lentamente empezó a humedecer un pañuelo para ponerlo en la frente de Shion, mientras a este le parecía familiar aquella anciana tan peculiar.

Ya llegada la mañana, Atena mando a llamar a la Elite Dorada como era costumbre cada lunes para tratar _"asuntos"._

-Esta noche Julián Solo nos ha invitado a una fiesta, a la que asistirán magnates de todo el mundo –pronunciaba Saori mientras les mostraba la invitación.

-Pero señorita Saori, se olvida que es la reencarnación de Poseidón –cuestionaba Aioria.

-Es cierto, es algo muy sospechoso –seguía Shura.

-Poseidón está encerrado, recuerden que la invitación nos la hace Julián Solo.

-¡Que les vaya bien! –discretamente Mascara se dirigía a la puerta, sin embargo su plan fallo.

-¿Dónde vas Mascara? –y muy oportunamente intervenía Afrodita.

-¡Me rehusó a ir a esa fiesta tan aburrida! –y asi este seguía refunfuñando.

-Les aviso que T-O-D-O-S deben acompañarme.

-Pero señorita Saori –toda la orden pronunciaba al unisonó.

-¡Es una orden, todos vendrán a excepción de Shion! –concluía enérgicamente la diosa.

-¿Dónde está el Patriarca? –pregunto lleno de curiosidad Saga.

-Fue a buscar a Caglio –respondió Docko.

-Ojala y la encuentre, o si no Milo se quedara asi de por vida –murmuro Aioria.

-¿Yo también debo ir mi señora?

-Si Milo, es necesario que los 12 vengan.

-¿Y yo qué? –Kanon decía molesto al ver que no era nombrado.

-Lo siento, Kanon pero alguien debe quedarse a cuidar el Santuario –decia Saori apenada.

-Para eso estan los Caballeros de Plata.

-Recuerda que solo son las amazonas, los demás Santos se encuentran en diversas partes del mundo buscando aspirantes para Caballeros –esta vez quien intervenía era Saga.

-Yo podría quedarme –y Milo persistía y persistía.

-¡Ya dije que no, ademas deben estar los representantes de las 12 constelaciones!

-¿Por qué no se queda Saga? –Kanon cada vez se molestaba más.

-¡Por que Julián aun no olvida que lo manipulaste y si te ve es capaz de cualquier cosa! –exasperada la diosa respondía a las absurdas preguntas de Kanon.

Asi mil veces le explicaron a Kanon las razones por las cuales no debía ir, sin embargo era demasiado persistente. Horas después y ya resignado Kanon acepto su _"misión". _Sin excepción alguna los doce junto con Atena se presentaron en el Coliseo vistiendo elegantemente.

-Recuerda Kanon, si algo malo sucede no dudes en llamarnos y la comida esta en el horno –hablando de esa forma Saori parecía una madre sobre protectora.

-Kanon y si la obscuridad te da miedo enciende la luz –y seguía la figura paternal que ni más ni menos era su gemelo Saga. Dicho esto todos comenzaron a burlarse del absurdo miedo de Kanon.

-¡Tonto Saga prometiste que jamás lo dirías!

-Lo siento, es que me preocupo por ti –este abrazo a Kanon, mientras _pensaba "prometi que me vengaría"._

Horas después se les veía en la entrada de la mansión Solo.

-¡Saori que gusto volver a verte! –pronunciaba suavemente Julián quien besaba la mano de esta.

-Hace mucho que ya no nos vemos Julian.

-Aquí solo veo once Santos, falta uno –preguntaba Julián mientras contaba con los dedos –¿Es usted una amazona? –esta vez dirigía su mirada a Mía.

-¿Te parece si discutimos eso en privado Julián?

-De acuerdo, chicos disfruten de la velada –tan galantemente decía Julián, típico de él.

Toda la velada había sido placentera. Los Santos se divertían, pero era bien sabido que siempre pasaba algo inesperado.

-¡Kanon que gusto verte! –decía de manera gentil un chico bien parecido de cabello lila.

- No soy Kanon –respondía Saga con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Tu quien eres? –intervenia Docko.

-Mi nombre es Sorrento, Marina de Poseidón.

De esta manera los Santos Dorados se presentaron uno por uno.

-Lo siento Saga, debía saber que eras el hermano mayor de Kanon.

-¡No te preocupes todos lo hacen! –dijo Milo.

-¿Usted quien es señorita?-lleno de curiosidad pregunto Sorrento al ver a Mía.

-Soy la hermana gemela del Santo de Escorpio.

Aclarados todos estos puntos nuevamente los doce se separaron, y de esta manera llego el verdadero problema.

-¿Usted es Camus de Acuario? –pregunto con picardía una adolescente regordeta y presumida.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? –dijo con una frialdad típica de él.

-¡Vamos a bailar! –esta lo sujeto del brazo, casi llevándolo a rastras.

-¡Suéltame, no quiero. Acaso no lo entiendes!

-Tengo muchos planes para nuestra boda.

En otro lado de la fiesta…

-Ya vieron como esa chica obesa trata de besar a Camus –dijo un Shura divertido.

-¡Pobre hombre, asi lo recordaremos, como un valiente si sobrevive a eso! –seguía Saga.

Pero ellos no contaban con que Camus se las arreglaría para huir aunque sea unos minutos.

-¡¿Mi hermoso francés donde te has metido? –gritaba y gritaba la regordeta.

-¡Rápido, escóndanme de esa loca! –Camus estaba tan alterado que le daba un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-¡Ya te encontré precioso, ven _"vayamos a tomar aire"_! –y seguía diciendo puras incoherencias la chica.

-¡Ya te dije que no!

-¿Por qué no amor, ademas los dos somos solteros?

-¡Tengo novia, mira aquí esta! –Rápidamente se abalanzaba contra Milo, este se quedo atónito ante las palabras de su amigo asi que le hablo por medio de cosmos para saber que estaba pasando.

-_¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Camus?_

-_Me debes un favor bicho y si no me ayudas yo mismo te encerrare en un ataúd de hielo_

_-De acuerdo_

-¿Esta flaca de cabello azul? –mirando de arriba abajo a Mía y al observarla tanto se dio un "_ligero"_ empujón.

-¡Rayos esa obesa no debió hacer eso, Milo resiste cualquier cosa menos que sele humille! –comento por lo bajo Afrodita, mientras todos asentían.

-¡Camus es mi novio aléjate obesa! –ahora si Milo se sentía una completa novia celosa y ataco a la obesa.

Esto cada vez se ponía mejor puesto que Milo no soportaba que se le rebajara y como estaba en ese cuerpo menos. Aunque ahora tenía la apariencia de mujer, seguía siendo tan orgulloso como siempre; cabe destacar que de esta forma resultaba ser muy atractiva.

-¡Si te vuelves a acercar a cualquiera de ellos yo misma te cortare la cabeza y te pondré como trofeo en mi casa! – la chica mas asustada salió corriendo con el vestido destrozado.

-¡Gracias bicho eres grande! –complacido de los resultados decía Camus.

-Esto es personal, que se cree esa gorda. Ya quisiera estar como yo, ademas me empujo enfrente de todos y con vestido y zapatillas.

-¡Propongo un brindis por Milo! –propuso Aldebaran

Lo que quedo de la velada fue aburrido a comparación con el espectáculo que dio su compañero de armas. Lo que no se imaginaba Milo era que su sufrimiento pronto se terminaría.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

La fiesta de la noche anterior había sido algo excitante con aquel espectáculo que sin duda alguna había tomado a muchos por sorpresa. Nuestros queridos Santos llegaron exhaustos a sus respectivos templos sin comentar si quiera los hechos que habían sucedido. Ya tendrían tiempo de comentar a la mañana siguiente.

Esa misma mañana como de costumbre los Santos se dirigieron al comedor para tomar el desayuno. Kanon llego todo somnoliento y con un tic nervioso en el ojo, lo que causo la curiosidad de su gemelo.

-¿Te sientes bien? –pregunto Saga al ver a su gemelo tembloroso.

-El volvió Saga, otra vez me está vigilando –pronuncio en un leve susurro –Esta en el armario ¿Puedo dormir esta noche en tu habitación? –y puso una carita de borrego a medio morir; típico de él.

-¡Por supuesto que no, te he dicho mil veces que el Sasafraz no existe! –dijo con severidad Saga.

-¿Quién es el Sasafraz? –esta vez quien se entrometía era Shura.

FLASHBACK

Era una noche lluviosa, los relámpagos asustaban a un niño de aproximadamente 6 años. Este se aferraba a su osito de felpa mientras lloraba y buscaba desesperadamente a su gemelo.

-Tengo miedo –repetía entre cortado –Otra vez regreso.

-El Sasafraz no existe Kanon. No debes sentir miedo, yo siempre te protegeré, eso tenlo en mente –de esa manera abrazaba tiernamente a su hermano.

Asi ambos niños se quedaron profundamente dormidos en el sofá.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Me parece que eso es una fobia –comentaba Camus mientras tomaba un poco de jugo.

-Siempre ha tenido ese absurdo miedo desde la infancia –seguía Saga frotándose la sien.

-Tal vez si va al psicólogo arregle su problema –decía Shaka –Yo podría ayudarlo con sesiones de hipnosis.

-¿Eso te parece bien Kanon? –pregunto Saga, sin embargo su gemelo ya se había quedado dormido, al parecer no había podido dormir bien.

Sin previo aviso Saori llego sumamente emocionada; ciertamente los Santos quedaron algo extrañados al ver a su diosa de ese modo.

-¡Chicos que bueno que los veo!

-¡Buenos días señorita Saori! –contesto al unisonó la elite.

-¡Milo tal vez puedas regresar a la normalidad! –al escuchar las palabras de su diosa, Milo escupió el jugo que había bebido.

-¡¿Qué dijo? –preguntaron los Santos igual de sorprendidos.

-Ayer mientras conversaba con Julián, le comente sobre la situación de Milo y…

FLASHBACK

-Entonces el Santo de Escorpio se convirtió en mujer –dijo Julián tocando su barbilla.

-Asi es Julián, por eso quiero pedirte un gran favor. Sé que tienes un néctar de la diosa Hebe bajo tu custodia; se dice que este tiene múltiples beneficios como rejuvenecer… –pero fue interrumpida por la reencarnación de Poseidón.

-Bien pequeña Saori, te otorgare un poco de aquel néctar, pero no es muy seguro que surta efecto.

-En verdad te lo agradezco Julián ¿Cómo puedo devolverte el favor?

-Aceptando una invitación a cenar –y este le sonrió gentilmente.

-Está bien Julián –esta dijo con tranquilidad.

FIN FLASHBACK

-¡Debes beberlo cuanto antes! –pronuncio eufórico Aioria.

-¿Está segura que funcionara? –dijo entre cortado Milo.

-Julián me advirtió que el resultado no sería del todo certero. Sin embargo no tienes nada que perder –dijo con una sonrisa adornando sus labios.

De esta manera, la diosa saco de su bolso un pequeño frasco de vidrio el cual contenía un líquido de color violeta. A decir verdad su consistencia era algo espesa. Al momento de tener el líquido en sus manos, Milo sintió un leve escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo. Sentía como su corazón latía intensamente; ahora debía tomarlo cuanto antes. Una vez que bebió aquel liquido volteo a ver a sus compañeros y a su diosa.

-¿Cómo es que actúa? –esta vez quien tomaba la palabra era Shaka.

-Según tengo entendido, los cambios se presentan a media noche –concluyo Saori.

-¡Gracias mi señora! –siguió Milo en una pose de agradecimiento.

En Rodorio…

Lentamente Shion despertó, este se dispuso a levantarse y buscar a aquella anciana que le había ayudado tanto. Se desespero un tanto al no encontrarla por la estancia hasta que la anciana le toco el hombro. El pobre lemuario sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al no sentir la presencia de la anciana.

-¡Que susto me has metido mujer! –dijo mientras se ponía una mano en el corazón.

-Deberías descansar –se limito a decir la anciana.

-Ya estoy mucho mejor, gracias por brindarme su ayuda.

La anciana comenzó a mirarlo de una manera un tanto extraña, aquel hombre le recordaba bastante a cierta persona que una vez conoció en Jamir. Esta sacudió su cabeza mientras pensaba que era una locura. Hacía más de doscientos años que no lo veía.

Este suceso ciertamente desconcertó por completo a Shion.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pronuncio con un dejo de misterio.

-Mi nombre es Shion –ciertamente estas palabras habían causado que la anciana se quedara en shock. Al parecer su presentimiento se había vuelto verdadero.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –pregunto un tanto extrañado.

-Si, y bien dime ¿Qué estabas haciendo en el bosque? –decía tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Estaba buscando a una persona.

-¿Tu naciste en Jamir?

-¿Cómo lo supo? –este se impacto por tales palabras.

-Lo supuse por las marcas que tienes en la frente. Hace mucho tiempo yo viví en Jamir.

-¡Debo irme y gracias por todo lo que hizo por mi!

-Espera, todavía estas débil quédate tan solo un día más.

Al ver la insistencia de aquella mujer acepto, para después seguir con su misión. Por alguna razón la anciana le pareció familiar.

-¡Bien preparare el desayuno, por favor toma asiento! –concluyo la anciana, mientras Shion simplemente se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza.

Lo que Shion no se imaginaba era que Caglio estaba más cerca de lo que se imaginaba. Esta sin embargo no pensaba que Shion se convertiría en Patriarca del Santuario de Atenea y que estaría ligado de sobremanera con aquel muchacho al que convirtió en chica por venganza.

Casa de Virgo…

-Bien Kanon, quiero q te relajes y cierres los ojos. Voy a contar hasta diez para cuando acabe de contar entraras en transe y me contaras todo. ¿De acuerdo? –dijo suavemente Shaka.

-Está bien.

Lentamente el Santo de Virgo comenzó a contar hasta que Kanon entro en un transe. Shaka al cerciorarse de que estaba listo empezó a preguntarle cosas sobre el miedo que lo aquejaba. Mientras Saga observaba atentamente a su gemelo.

-¡Otra vez esta aquí! –grito Kanon.

-¿Quién está ahí Kanon? –pregunto Shaka.

-Es un hombre y tiene cara de esqueleto.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Es el Sasafraz, siempre ha querido llevarme consigo. ¡No dejes que lo haga Saga! –esto último lo dijo con tal intensidad que despertó todo aturdido.

-¡Tranquilízate Kanon! –musito Shaka.

-¿Esto se puede arreglar? –pregunto Saga.

-Por supuesto pero llevara algo de tiempo –contesto.

-¡Eso fue horrible! –contesto Kanon pálido.

En fin el miedo de Kanon era un tipo de fobia, que con el pasar de los años se agudizo a tal grado de que su mente lo bloqueara. Para su suerte ese problema se podía resolver.

Algún lugar de Rodorio…

Se encontraba un chico de cabello negro atado en una trenza, en compañía de un anciano de aproximadamente un metro de estatura y un Panda con un par de gafas. A decir verdad era un tanto extraño que el panda estuviese en compañía de ese chico y el anciano. Claramente se les vea hambrientos asi que no dudaron ni un segundo en ir a comprar provisiones con un mercader.

-Sería tan amable de venderme un kilo de manzanas –pregunto el chico.

-Por supuesto –contesto el mercader.

Pero antes de tomar el canasto con las manzanas se dio cuenta de que su maestro estaba molestando a un par de chicas.

-¡Hay pero que chicas tan bonitas! –el anciano decía mientras manoseaba a una chica.

-¡Ese viejo es un lujurioso, auxilio, auxilio! –gritaban asustadas las chicas.

En ese preciso momento iban pasando Milo y Camus. Al mirar aquel alboroto ambos decidieron acercarse para observar lo que pasaba.

-¡Maestro Hapossai, es un pervertido! –gritaba el chico de la trenza al golpear al anciano.

-¡Vamos Ranma esto es muy divertido te divertirás! –decía el anciano mientras sujetaba en sus manos una prenda intima.

-Oiga no le da vergüenza, viejo lujurioso –dijo Camus seriamente.

-¡Que chica tan bonita! –al decir esto al maestro Hapossai se abalanzo en Milo, mientras lo manoseaba.

-¡Viejo sin vergüenza! –rápidamente Ranma le quito a Hapossai de encima a Milo.

-¡Polvo de diamante!

Este ataque congelo rápidamente a Hapossai, mientras Ranma y el Panda se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¿Este viejo viene con ustedes? –pregunto Milo mas que indignado.

-Disculpe señorita –escribió en un cartel el panda.

-¿Cómo demonios hizo eso el panda? –pregunto Milo.

-Es una larga historia. Ranma Saotome, mucho gusto.

-Milo… digo… Mía de Escorpio y el es mi compañero Camus de Acuario.

-Disculpen las molestias, este viejo libidinoso es mi maestro.

-Si es tu maestro, debes ser igual que el –pronuncio Camus mientras los veía de reojo.

-¡Clero que no!

Sin notarlo el viejo Hapossai, se libero del hielo y de nueva cuenta se abalanzo contra Milo.

-¡Vamos linda pruébate este bikini!

-¡Aguja Escarlata! –asi Milo lo ataco con tres agujas, dejando por fin inconsciente al pobre viejo.

-Wuau, eso fue increíble ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –pregunto el chico lleno de curiosidad.

-Es un secreto, debemos irnos niño –continuo Camus.

-¡Hasta luego! –escribió el panda.

Asi Milo y Camus tomaron su camino directo al Santuario, mientras charlaban sobre aquellas personas que habían conocido esa tarde.

-Ese panda era muy extraño –decía Milo.

-Ni que lo digas, ademas ese viejo libidinoso –comento el Santo de Acuario moviendo su cabeza en manera de desaprobación.

-Fue una suerte que lanzaras tu polvo de diamantes.

-Ese viejo tiene mucha resistencia.

-¿Quieres ir a ver la puesta del sol Camus?

-De acuerdo.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia una pradera a observar la puesta del Sol. Se veía tan hermosa que ambos la observaban maravillados.

-Gracias –dijo Milo levantándose de su lugar.

-¿Por qué? –pronuncio Acuario.

-Tú me has estado ayudando desde que éramos niños –al decir esto ambos se quedaron a escasos diez centímetros uno enfrente del otro. Si alguien los hubiese visto, diría que era una pareja de enamorados. Sin embargo ellos sabían muy bien el porqué de la situación.

Ante tales palabras Camus abrazo fraternalmente a Milo. Siempre lo había considerado su mejor amigo, esta palabra se quedaba corta; a decir verdad eran casi hermanos. Siempre habían estado juntos en los buenos y malos momentos. Aunque a veces el escorpión desesperara tanto al chico francés.

-Debemos irnos, ya esta anocheciendo.

Al llegar al Santuario cada uno se dirigió a su templo. Sin más el Santo de Escorpio se tiro en su sofá mientras pensaba en todo lo que hasta ese día le había sucedido a causa de su nueva apariencia. Tenía la esperanza de que aquel néctar le ayudara.

-¿Qué sucederá si me quedo asi de por vida? –murmuro en voz baja.

En fin, tendría que esperar hasta el dia siguiente.

-¿Qué haría sin ti Camus? –finalizo quedándose profundamente dormido en el sofá.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Santuario…

Esta vez llegaban al Santuario un chico de cabellos negros, un señor de edad adulta y un anciano libidinoso. Ciertamente veían maravillados aquellas construcciones tan impresionantes. Sin embargo ese no era su destino. Los guardias al verlos se extrañaron, ya que esa era una zona restringida a la que los turistas no podían ingresar. Uno de ellos pregunto al chico.

-Disculpe pero me temo que no puede pasar.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunto el chico extrañado.

-Este es el Santuario de la diosa Atenea y por lo tanto no se admiten extranjeros.

-¡Una diosa debe ser muy bonita! –dijo Hapossai con estrellas en los ojos.

-Oiga, hable con más respeto acerca de la diosa Atena.

-¡Vamos Ranma hay que entrar!

Asi el viejo Hapossai golpeo a todos los guardias que se encontraban hasta llegar al templo de Aries; mientras Ranma y su padre lo seguían para atraparlo. Sin embargo no contaban con la sorpresa de encontrar a trece hombres reunidos en aquel templo.

-¿A dónde cree que va maestro? –grito Ranma.

-¿Otra vez ustedes aquí? –pregunto un molesto Camus.

-¿Otra vez? –dijo Aldebarán curioso.

-Ya nos habíamos visto antes… -siguió Milo.

-En Rodorio, este viejo lujurioso estaba acosando a las chicas del pueblo –se limito a decir Camus.

-¡Mia te tengo un regalo! –Y Hapossai saco un sostén de su costal y se lo arrojo a Milo -¡Pruébatelo linda, te quedara muy bien!

Todos comenzaron a reír al ver la cara de su compañero, que por cierto estaba rojo como un tomate. Ya podían imaginárselo con ese sostén. Al parecer aquel anciano era muy gracioso para los susodichos. Ranma, como buen caballero azoto al anciano mientras todos quedaban sorprendidos por la fuerza del chico.

-¡Acaso nunca cambiara viejo libidinoso! –dijo Ranma.

-Vamos, no seas tan duro con el viejo –pronuncio Mascara divertido.

-¡Ahora veras Ranma, por humillarme frente a mis nuevos amigos!

Asi el maestro Hapossai tomo el florero que se encontraba en la mesita y se lo arrojo a Ranma. Este sin poder esquivarlo quedo empapado y de alguna manera también alcanzo a su padre. Mientras todos lo veían asombrado pues el chico quedo convertido en una bonita pelirroja y el hombre en un robusto panda.

-¿Cómo demonios hicieron eso? –pregunto Aioria.

-¿Son algún tipo de brujos? –continuo Mu.

-¿Eres travestí? –dijo Docko.

-¡Claro que no! –Respondió la pelirroja algo indignada –Es una larga historia.

-¿Asi que tu también te conviertes en mujer? –dijo Milo mientras tocaba su barbilla.

-¿Cómo que tu también, acaso no eres una chica? –dijo Ranma.

-Soy hombre, hace una semana desperté y ya estaba asi. ¿Qué te paso?

-Pues verán, ambos sufrimos una maldición desde que caímos dentro de las pozas encantadas de Jusenkyo, durante un entrenamiento de artes marciales en China. Cuando alguien cae en una poza encantada toma la forma física de lo que se haya ahogado en ella; cada vez que se entre en contacto con agua fría, y la maldición se revierte cuando se es expuesto al agua caliente. Mi papa cayó en "_La Poza del Panda Ahogado"_ y yo caí en _"La Poza de la Muchacha Ahogada"__[_.

-Si eres de China, ¿Por qué estas en Grecia? –pregunto Saga.

-Escuchamos un rumor sobre un néctar que nos podría ayudar a volver a la normalidad.

-¿Te refieres al néctar de la diosa Hebe? –pronuncio Camus.

-¿Cómo lo saben?

-Porque yo tome un poco de ese néctar y al parecer no sirvió de nada –contesto Milo triste.

-¿Podrían obsequiarme un poco de aquel néctar?

-Por supuesto.

Asi de la nada apareció Saori con el pequeño frasco de néctar. Los Santos no sabían cuando había sido que llego su diosa, mas sin embargo guardaron compostura e hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

-Dime Ranma, ¿Es un impedimento tener aquella debilidad para lograr lo que te propones? –dijo sutilmente la diosa.

-Es un impedimento muy grande, ya que de esta forma jamás podre ver de frente a mi madre y no podre casar… -titubeo un poco al recordar el dulce rostro de su prometida Akane.

-Toma, espero y después de esto puedas ser muy feliz –asi la diosa ponía en las manos de Ranma el néctar mientras le obsequiaba una bella sonrisa.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¿Es usted la diosa Atena? –pregunto la pelirroja.

-Asi es.

Después de conversar un poco con los chicos Ranma se dispuso a partir, no sin antes agradecerle a la deidad y los Santos; en especial a Milo y Camus ya que si no los hubiese conocido en Rodorio ahora no tendría el néctar. Y de cierta manera también agradecía la impertinencia de Hapossai.

-¡Hasta luego y gracias por ayudarnos! –grito Ranma, quien ahora había vuelto a la normalidad.

-¡Hasta luego! –se limitaron a decir los chicos dorados.

En algún lugar de Rodorio…

Mientras desayunaban Caglio miraba fijamente a Shion. No podía creer que después de doscientos años volvería a verlo; estaba dispuesta a confesarle sobre su verdadera identidad, claro, después de encontrar la forma más sutil de decírselo. Pero salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Shion.

-¿Por qué me mira de esa forma? –pregunto Shion extrañado.

-Lo siento, es solo que me recuerdas mucho a alguien –se limito a decir.

-¿Qué tal si me cuenta un poco de usted; porque está en esta estancia?

-Pues veras, hace años que llegue aquí. Desde entonces cuido a los ancianos; temo decir que somos muy pobres, es por esta razón que trato de vender algunos postres, para poder mantenernos. Ahora cuéntame acerca de ti.

-Yo vivo en el Santuario de la diosa Atenea. Vera es una historia difícil de explicar, estoy en busca de una mujer...

Ante tales palabras Caglio quedo completamente en shock; ahora entendía todo a la perfección. Shion la estaba buscando a ella. Esto provoco que se le viniera a la mente, la imagen de aquel chico peli azul al que convirtió en mujer.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –pregunto Shion mientras la sujetaba por la espalda.

-Si… es solo que necesito descansar, si me disculpa me retiro.

Ahora el conmocionado era Shion, pues si antes la anciana ya le parecía extraña esta vez creía que estaba loca; este se limito a terminar su desayuno. Caglio, por otro lado salió de la estancia a caminar por la pequeña pradera que a unos escasos metros se encontraba. Al llegar a un enorme árbol se recargo y se puso a contemplar la pequeña estancia. Sin embargo una flecha se incrusto en el árbol, a lo que se puso en guardia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Estas nerviosa Caglio? –dijo a lo lejos una voz.

De entre las sombras salió una mujer con una túnica de sacerdotisa; a decir verdad era una joven alta de cabello largo y negro, con ojos marrones, que sin embargo reflejaban pura frialdad y tristeza. Esta llevaba consigo un arco dorado.

-¿Siempre tienes que ser asi de agresiva? Pudiste herirme –dijo la anciana en un tono de reproche.

-Al parecer ya te han descubierto; era de suponerse, eres la única persona que utiliza ese tipo de hechizos. Aun no puedo creer que hayas convertido a ese muchacho en mujer por tan solo una estupidez –reprendió la sacerdotisa fríamente.

-¡Lárgate Alai este es mi asunto!

-Por lo visto en todos estos años no has cambiado, sigues siendo igual de impulsiva.

-¿Acaso piensas decírselo a Shion? –dijo con soberbia.

-No me interesa, ahora vete que necesito practicar.

En la estancia Shion sintió un leve cosmos que lo hizo salir rápidamente de la estancia. Este al mirar el brillo carmesí que envolvía al anillo negro que llevaba en su dedo medio, pudo verificar que de finitimamente la mujer a la que buscaba se encontraba cerca de la zona. Este lo hizo conducir hasta la pradera donde se encontraban Caglio y Alai. Sin embargo al momento de ver a la sacerdotisa pensó en la posibilidad de que esta fuese Caglio, dejando de un lado a la anciana puesto que le parecía una persona común y corriente.

Estas al percatarse de la fuerte presencia que se sentía allí se fueron. Al presenciar este hecho Shion desconfió aun más sobre aquellas mujeres. Ahora si estaba decidido a quedarse en la estancia por lo menos hasta que encontrara la forma para que confesara.

-¡Eres una estúpida, a estas alturas Shion ya se debe sospechar de mi!

-No te permito que me hables asi, ahora lárgate. ¡Fuera de mi presencia! – de esa manera Alai le apuntaba a Caglio con su arco, sin más la anciana rápidamente se desvaneció dejando sola a la arquera.

Al parecer había veces en las que Alai podía enfurecerse bastante rápido; era comprensible puesto que su compañera parecía una niña malcriada.

-Tranquilízate Alai –murmuro un hombre de singular apariencia.

-A veces… no puedo… -decía igual de fría –Cuanta falta me haces.

-Aunque yo haya muerto estoy aquí…

Estancia…

-¿Ya se encuentra mejor abuela?

-Si, gracias por preocuparte.

-¿Sabe? Me gustaría quedarme unos cuantos días más.

-Puedes quedarte los días que gustes, ahora debo preparar el desayuno para los demás.

-¿La puedo ayudar en algo?

-Corta las papas y las zanahorias

Templo de Aries…

En la entrada, se lograban ver la figura de cinco muchachos. Estos se sorprendieron al ver reunida a la elite dorada.

-¡Buenos días! –pronuncio un chico de cabellos castaños.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí caballeros de bronce? –dijo Mu.

-Solo venimos de visita.

-Seiya está ansioso por ver a la señorita Saori –comento Hyoga divertido.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –dijo Pegaso sonrojado.

-¿Y donde está Milo? –dijo curioso Shiryu.

-¿Me llamaban? –grito a lo lejos Milo mientras salió de la cocina comiéndose una manzana.

]


End file.
